


In Which Diaz Really, Really Hates Anniversaries

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [6]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake leaned over to inspect the painting.  “Oh my god, are you on a horse?  And is Diaz wearing a ball gown?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Diaz Really, Really Hates Anniversaries

**Author's Note:**

> One of my only fanfic-writing rules has always been _no comedies, you'll screw it up._ Well, here we are. At least it's short. Written for the drabble prompt #407: portrait.

“This is fine craftsmanship,” Holt said, nodding at the painting.  “You are undoubtedly talented, Sergeant Jeffords.”

“The brushstrokes have improved since I did your portrait, sir,” Jeffords said, cradling the painting like a child.  “It took me a few tries to create something that would match both leather and chintz.”

Holt was already on his way back to his office, but he nodded towards Amy and Rosa first.  “Congratulations on your anniversary, you two.  You make a perfectly acceptable couple.”

Amy’s eyes lit up.  “Thank you, captain.”

“Are you crying?” Rosa asked, freezing between taking a concerned step towards Amy and an alarmed step away.

“I’ll be fine,” Amy said, wrapping an arm around Rosa’s waist.  “It’s just so beautiful.”

“It’s a nightmare,” Rosa said with one eyebrow raised.  “It’s going in the bathroom.  Behind the door.”

Amy patted Jeffords’ arm.  “She loves it, really.  Thank you.”  She took the painting and examined it proudly.  “It’s perfect.”

Jake leaned over to inspect.  “Oh my god, are you on a horse?  And is Diaz wearing a ball gown?”

“I think it’s a unicorn, actually,” Amy said cheerfully, snuggling into Rosa’s side.  “And she looks so pretty, like a Disney princess!”

“Only for you, babe,” Rosa said, faking her best non-psychotic smile as she stared at the painting.

“I think it’s a wonderful representation of your relationship,” Boyle said with a thumbs-up.

“Sadly accurate,” said Rosa, pressing a kiss onto Amy’s cheek.


End file.
